Love At The Petal
by LauraahFTW
Summary: Written for SunnyCitrus10 - Rated Kplus - '"It's our family tradition, whoever catches the bouquet kisses the best man" Molly, the bride says. Kensi looked nervously at Deeks. They had to do this, they had to kiss.'


**A/N: Sorry this is a little late, I almost didn't get it finished, I've been an emotional wreck since Fringe last night, I can't tell you how much I wanted to kill someone in this story... even though nothing bad happens in it, I just wanted to hit somebody with a bus.**

**One half of one of my OTPs (One True pairings) died on fringe, and I was in shock crying for about 2 hours, and then It hurt to move because I'm weird and get very emotional over tv. Safe to say I really had no motivation to write happy today, but it turned out well – short but well. **

**Seriously, if I'm like this when a side of one of my OTP's dies on a show i'm not really into, Imagine if Kensi or Deeks died *shudder* My world would end... (You really have to see my blog and my youtube and my twitter and my facebook and my everywhere to see how much my life revolves around TV and primarily Densi)**

**So Yes... Sorry it's late, here's the info on the story.**

* * *

**SunnyCitrus10**_:__How about a fun day? They can go to a fun center. They could play mini golf, arcade, drive go carts and use the batting cages. Or how about a day at the water park. I think Deeks would appreciate Kensi in a bikini. __**Or what about Deeks has a friend who is getting married and he takes Kensi as his date or vice versa. Deeks would make for a hot groomsman.**_

**So groomsman Deeks – Hope you like it :)**

**It's my goal to write a Densi one-shot a day for the whole of this month, so I'd really LOVE your idea's to come in, 'cause I won't be able to do them without a little help from your readers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not mine, not one bit, I just write fanficiton and make vids.**

**-LJ x**

* * *

**Love At The Petal.  
****Rating: **K+  
**Words: **1,773

* * *

Kensi pulled at the bottom of her light blue dress slightly with her free hand, her other arm looped with Deeks'.

"Would you stop that? It looks fine!" Deeks told her as they continued walking.

"Of course you would think it looks fine, I seriously think that Hetty gave me the shortest dress"

Deeks stopped them walking and observed the dress. "It's not short enough to be slutty and not long enough for you to look... Frigid, I think its fine"

"Frigid!" Kensi gasped.

"I could have used a better example word, but look Kensi, It's a dress, you look nice, thank you for coming here today" He stopped speaking to her like a child when he saw her face. "Now can we go inside, I don't think Mark will like it if his best man is late for the ceremony."

"Fine, who's the maid of honour?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know, I've never actually met the bride if I be completely honest." Deeks laughed.

"How are you even the best man" Kensi scoffed as they entered the chapel, walking past everyone to the front pew where he sat her down

"You going to be okay?" he asked her.

"Sitting alone in the family pew of a wedding for people I don't know- I think I'm going to be fine." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry Kens' If I could have I would have sat you at the back" He smiled at her and tried to ignore the looks from around them.

"It's okay, I just feel like I'm intruding."

"Trust me, the bride doesn't even know me and I'm best man, so I feel much more intrusive than you." He smiled and messed with his tie.

"Come here" She motioned him forwards and straightened his tie.

"Thanks" he smiled at her.

"It's fine, not go take your place, it's starting in a moment"

"Okay" He smiled at her and walked to the side and greeted the groom with a hug, she decided to be nosey an read their lips – Hey she had nothing better to do.

_'Hey brother' Deeks said 'Sorry I couldn't be here last night, LAPD had me tied up with a case'_

'that's okay' Deeks friend spoke back. 'I didn't know you were dating, she's very pretty'

_Kensi pretended to not be watching as they both looked at her. _

'_Kensi? Oh, no we're not dating, she's my partner'_

'_You guys looked pretty close just then' _

'_Yeah, we're close, but she's my partner'_

'_LAPD, huh? I bet she's tougher than she looks"_

'_She's not LAPD, she's a federal agent, and yes, I've seen her take down guys 3 times her size with her bare hands'_

'_Haha, no wonder you haven't slept with her yet. You're intimidated!'_

'_Am not!'_

Kensi looked away from them, she felt like she was intruding in his personal life by 'listening in', even if the convocation was about her, guys always say things they don't mean to friends, and if she watched more she was afraid she would take something he said the wrong way.

After a few minutes she heard the creek of the loud wooden doors and immediately turned to watch the bride enter.

Almost immediately the wedding mach began to play as a beautiful blonde in an amazing meringue dress began to walk down the aisle, three young children holding her trail behind her and many little flower girls dancing down in front of her.

What made Kensi smile the most was the radiance of the smile gracing the woman's face – she truly was having the best day of her life.

Kensi turned back around, not wanting to strain her neck and waited for the bride to reach the front. She shot a look to Deeks, who surprisingly at the same time shot one to her. He gave her a quick smile before turning his attention back to the bride, who had just reached the front. He shook the grooms hand and took a few paces back, joining the groomsmen at the side of the chapel.

Kensi watched the whole ceremony, occasionally looking to her partner – who she swore head tears in his eyes around the vows.

'_You are my best friend, and it took me so many years to realize you were the one – my one, the only one for me I wish I realised sooner that you were always right there, we wasted so many years dancing around the tree, flirting constantly but never moving forward – I have loved you from day one, please forgive me for spending so many years being stupid'_

Kensi smiled at the vows, these two had known each other for years but never acknowledge they were in love, it was such a sad story with a beautiful ending – because they eventually realised.

Without thinking she shot another look at Deeks, who she realised by his sudden aversion of eyes had been looking at her. She smiled slightly to herself before watching the rest of the ceremony.

It was over all too fast and everybody was flooding outside. Kensi stood awkwardly with Deeks to the side as the happy couple ran happily out of the church, being sprinkled with rice and rose petals on their way out.

The bride called all the women over to her, Kensi was reluctant to follow but with a little nudge from Deeks she joined the gaggle of women standing behind the bride – then Kensi realised what it was – The bouquet toss. Kensi then became excited – she never believed in her life that the one who caught it would get married or find true love, but ever since she was a girl she always wanted to catch one.

'_3 ..._

'_2 ..._

'_1 ..._

The bride threw the bouquet and it went hurtling towards the air, everyone jumped in unison to catch it, and when Kensi felt herself grip hold of it a rush of happiness filled through her. All of the other women clapped for her and she nervously walked back over to Deeks.

"You caught it" He smiled.

"I caught it." She smiled back.

"It's just a coincidence that the best mans plus 1 is the one he has to kiss" The groom said.

"What?" Deeks went wide-eyed.

"Kiss?" Kensi said even more shocked.

"It's our family tradition, whoever catches the bouquet kisses the best man" Molly, the bride says.

"Like, Kiss, kiss, one on each cheek?" Deeks swallowed hard.

"Nope, full on, on the mouth for 10 seconds" Mark smiled.

Kensi looked nervously at Deeks. They had to do this, they had to kiss, Mark and Molly weren't going to let them pass.

Kensi turned to Deeks as did he to her – everybody was watching them. They just nodded at each other and joined lips.

The feelings they both experienced were not anticipated, it literally felt like sparks were hopping between them, hear was emanating from both of their bodies, creating a small swell of hot air between them.

All too soon 10 seconds was called and they separated, Kensi blushed wildly and looked away from Deeks, who just smiled and hid his astonishment.

_Maybe finding love at the hands of a flower wasn't such a myth after all._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... Weird I know... And short...**

**Please review with your idea's and thoughts xx**

**-LJ x**


End file.
